You Catch Me When I Fall
by MissNeonNightmares
Summary: Sometimes, the only thing you can do is put your faith in someone else. Please read: EdWin fluff and some of Edo's angst... One-shot! Enjoy!


And there he was! The Fullmetal Alchemist! Living legend of the people! The prodigy! Face... Buried in a fluffy white pillow... Tears streaming down his cheeks. It wasn't odd that this was happening. It had been happening quite frequently while Alphonse, Edward, and Winry were staying with the Hughes family. His eyes were squinted, tears falling onto the soaked pillow, his golden hair sagging downward rather than in a tight braid as it normally was. His head buried in the cushion as he let out the sobs he was hating more and more with each waking second.

"Brother?..." Alphonse sighed. "Please open the door..."

"No!" the blonde angsty emo shouted, refusing to move from his position. "Just leave me alone..."

"Alright," the seven foot armor exhaled, getting up and walking away from the door, clanking with each step he took.

Ed lied there, sobbing like the child he was. He was so full of sadness... Depression... Loss of hope... It was gut-wrenching how painful his life- or simply this moment- was. He lied there for twenty minutes, now fresh out of tears as he lied on the bed, the sobs still racking from his body. He just wanted to be alone, yet he wanted someone by his side at the same time. The door slowly swung open, a bright-eyed blonde mechanic standing there. Her footsteps were light, her hands folded behind her back as she made her way to Edward.

"Ed?..." Winry Rockbell asked lightly, almost in a whisper as she looked at the top of his head, his wavy blonde locks tangled and lying about everywhere.

"What?" he sniffled, not daring to move his face.

Winry's lips tilted toward the left in a smirk as she stared down at him. "Are you crying?"

"No..." he lied, hiding his face in the white bolster.

"Yes you are..."

"No I'm not!" he argued, now embarrassed someone had walked in on him when he was having one of his weak moments.

"Come on, Ed. I won't tell anyone," she smiled, sitting down next to him.

"... Promise?"

"I promise," she giggled, lifting her right hand in oath.

"Then yeah... I'm crying," he admitted in defeat, lifting his head and putting his chin on top of the pillow.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, a soft smile on her lips. "I thought I was the crybaby."

"Oh, shut up," he mumbled, now hiding his face because of the pink blush painted across his cheeks.

She sighed through her nostrils and took her hand off his shoulder. "Edward. Come on... Get up..."

"No! I never wanna get up again!"

"Gah! Edward! Would you quit being so... So... EMO!"

"Emo!" he blurted out in question, head snapping up.

"Yeah! Emo!" Winry grinned triumphantly, another smirk plastered over her doll-like face.

Ed gave her a hard glare, his liquid gold eyes turning into a hardened amber. "Whatever..." His face? Back into the wet, tear-stained pillow!

Winry gave a sigh and was about to play with a strand of gold, but decided against it. "Ed... Why are you doing this to yourself? It's not healthy you know?"

"I don't care..."

"You've been in that pillow for over an hour now... You could suffocate yourself..."

"I might as well!"

"You don't mean that..."

"It's not like anyone would care!"

"How could you even say that! I care, Al cares, Mr and Mrs Hughes care!" Her voice shook, sand building in her throat. Now it was her turn to cry... Tears slowly fled from her blue eyes, soon turning into two perfectly parallel waterfalls cascading downward. Her salt-watered signs of distress left a wet stain on the mattress as they fell from her face. "How could you say that... It hurts ya know!"

Ed looked up to her, his golden irises flickering in pain. "I'm sorry..." he whispered dryly, hating that the words were so bland... So simple.

"It's not your fault... Nothing is... Ed... Look at me... Edward Elric, look at me!"

Ed eyes slowly met hers as his lower lip stopped quivering.

"You have to stop acting like the world is ending... For me..."

A light pink blush appeared over the boys.'s cheeks. His eyes looked downward. "Yeah... Okay..."

Suddenly, a pair of feminine arms wrapped around the youngest state alchemist. He gasped silently as he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders. His eyes widened until he blinked a few times and they went back to normal size. His arms wrapped around her waist and they were both blushing as they savored eachother's embrace.

"Hey... Remember when we used to sing to eachother? You me and Al? We would always sing that song when one of us was sad or sick..."

"Oh yeah," he chuckled. "I don't remember the song though..."

Winry's pink lips slowly separated as her voice sounding of a million violins filled Edward's ear. "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, pur, pur, purrr..."

Ed's blush slowly turned a darker pink as he held her waist and hid his face in her neck before he whispered, "Oh, yeah..."

* * *

**A/N: I had to write this twice because it wouldn't save the first time XD hope you guys like it! Happy Superbowl Sunday! (GO PACKERS!)**


End file.
